1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoke exhauster, and more particularly to a smoke exhauster having an improved fan device for increasing the air drawing effect thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicants have developed various kinds of typical smoke exhausters which comprise one or more centrifugal fan devices each having a fan casing and a number of radially extended fan blades directly punched or forged or extended from the fan casing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,436 to Chiang et al. discloses one of the typical smoke exhausters. Due to the directly punching or forming of the fan blades from the fan casing, the fan blades may only be formed with a single curvature and may include a limited or a small area for actuating the air.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional smoke exhausters.